rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Aviendha
Aviendha stammt aus der Neun Täler-Septime der Taardad-Aiel. Sie war eine Far Dareis Mai, bis sie entdeckte, dass sie die Macht lenken kann. An diesem Punkt wurde von ihr erwartet, ihre Identität als Tochter des Speers aufzugeben, um ein Lehrling der Weisen Frauen zu werden. Sie ist Erst-Schwester von Elayne Trakand und zusammen mit dieser und Min Farshaw die Geliebte von Rand al'Thor. Beschreibung Aviendha ist nur ein wenig größer als Egwene. Sie hat blaugrüne Augen und rötliches, kurz geschnittenes Haar, das sie lang wachsen lässt, als sie zum Lehrling der Weisen Frauen wird. Als Tochter des Speers trägt sie es hinten in einem dünnen, langen Pferdeschwanz, der ihr bis auf die Schulter hängt. Sie stammt aus der Neun Täler-Septime der Taardad Aiel und ihre Kriegergemeinschaft sind die Far Dareis Mai. Ihre Erst-Schwester ist Niella, Ein sehr kurzer Speer (Kapitel) ihre Zweitschwester war Dailin. Laut dem TWoTC liegt ihre Stärke bei 11(2). Sie wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Jenseits des Steins (Kapitel) Aviendha ist keine Traumgängerin. Bei den Weisen Frauen (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte thumb|left|200px Aviendha wurde 980 NÄ geboren. The Wheel of Time Companion Sie entschied, sich eine Far Dareis Mai zu werden und wollte den Speer nicht aufgeben. Als die Weisen Frauen ihr sagten, dass sie eine von ihnen werden müsste, wehrte Aviendha sich stark und bat darum, die Vorhut der Aiel in die Westlande begleiten zu dürfen, bevor sie sich diesem neuen Lebensabschnitt stellen muss. Die Rückkehr des Drachen Aviendha zieht mit der letzten Welle der Aiel über die Drachenmauer, um Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt zu finden. In Cairhien stoßen sie und ihre Speerschwestern auf einige Soldaten, die Dailin verwunden. Kurz danach beobachten sie Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve, die am Ufer des Erinin auf dem Weg nach Jurene sind und Aviendha bittet sie, Dailin zu heilen, da die Aiel sie für Aes Sedai halten. Töchter des Speers (Kapitel) Nachdem Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve von Briganten gefangen genommen wurden, kommen die Aiel ihnen zu Hilfe. Sie töten die Männer und die drei Aufgenommenen vernichten die Myrddraal, an die sie verkauft werden sollten. Am nächsten Morgen begleiteten sie sie bis Jurene. Aviendha ist überrascht, ihren eigenen Clanhäuptling Rhuarc in der Gruppe anzutreffen, die sie zur Rettung der Frauen geholt hat. Fäden im Muster (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Aviendha beginnt nach dem Fall des Steins von Tear, viel Zeit mit Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve zu verbringen. Da sie die Sitten der Feuchtländer nicht versteht oder nachvollziehen kann, schlägt sie Elayne vor, Berelain zum Kampf um Rand herauszufordern. Nachdem Egwene Amys in Tel'aran'rhiod getroffen hat, entscheidet sie, in die Aiel-Wüste zu gehen und bittet Aviendha, sie zu begleiten. Aviendha lehnt ab und schlägt andere Töchter des Speers vor, doch Moiraine macht ihr klar, dass die Weisen Frauen unmissverständlich in einem Brief ihre Rückkehr fordern. Avienda ist wütend, da sie weiß, dass sie nach Rhuidean muss, um selbst eine Weise Frau zu werden, doch sie will den Speer nicht aufgeben. Nach Tanchico oder zur Burg? (Kapitel) Trotz ihres Widerstandes begleitet sie Rand, seine Begleiter und die Aiel in die Wüste, denn sie kennt ihre Pflicht. Als Rand die Aiel zur Suche nach dem Portalstein ausschickt, ist es Aviendha, die ihn findet. Dort fragt Rand sie, warum sie ihn nicht leiden kann, und sie erklärt ihm, dass er ihrer Meinung nach Elayne schlecht behandelt, obwohl diese ihm ihr Herz geöffnet hat. Aus dem Stein (Kapitel) Nachdem sie nach Rhuidean gelangt sind, will Aviendha unauffällig verschwinden, doch die Weisen Frauen fordern sie auf, sich ihrer Pflicht zu stellen. Unwillig, zornig und trotzig fügt sich Aviendha und gibt ihren Cadin'sor und ihre Waffen ab. Sie wirkt sogar stolz, als sie nackt in die Stadt rennt, um sich dort ihrer Prüfung zu stellen, Lehrling der Weisen Frauen zu werden. Jenseits des Steins (Kapitel) Sie kehrt nach sieben Tagen, kurz nach Rand, ins Lager zurück. Doch die Dinge, die sie im Ter'angreal gesehen hat, zeigen ihr, was ihr Schicksal ist und sie hasst ihn nun. Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt (Kapitel) In der Nacht bedient Aviendha die Weisen Frauen im Schwitzzelt. Nachdem auch Egwene dazu gekommen ist, verlangen die Weisen Frauen von Aviendha, dass diese Rand den ganzen Tag begleitet, unterrichtet und aushorcht. Sie weigert sich zunächst, ohne die wahren Gründe nennen zu wollen und fügt sich schließlich, als Egwene sagt, sie solle es für Elayne tun. Eine harte Lektion (Kapitel) Aviendha schließt sich Rand an und begleitet ihn, doch sie behandelt ihn so herablassend, dass Rhuarc sie mehrfach auf ihr unangemessenes Verhalten hinweist. Die Weisen Frauen bedrängen Aviendha weiterhin und planen sogar, sie möglicherweise dazu zu bringen, Rand den Brautkranz vor die Füße zu legen. Sie wird oft bestraft für ihr trotziges Verhalten. Als Rand ihr ein Elfenbeinarmband mit Rosen als Dank für den Unterricht schenkt, fühlt sie sich in die Ecke gedrängt, da jetzt die Töchter des Speers glauben, er würde Interesse an ihr haben, was ihre Visionen im Drei Ringe-Ter'angreal bestätigt. Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 9) Die Feuer des Himmels Aviendha wehrt sich weiterhin gegen ihr Zusammensein mit Rand, doch sein Verhalten macht es schwer, ihren Hass aufrecht zu erhalten. Zusätzlich dazu befehlen die Weisen Frauen ihr, fortan in seinen Räumen zu schlafen, was es ihr noch schwieriger macht, sich von ihm fern zu halten. Sie will ihre Gefühle nicht akzeptieren, doch als Melaine das Thema der Schwesterfrau aufbringt, als sie um Beistand dabei bittet, Baels Ehefrau Dorindha zu überzeugen, sie als Schwesterfrau zu akzeptieren, macht sie sich ihre eigenen Gedanken und fragt Egwene, ob eine Feuchtländerin wohl eine Schwesterfrau akzeptieren könnte. Bei den Weisen Frauen (Kapitel) Sie ziehen zum Jangai-Pass, wo sie bei der zerstörten Stadt Taien lagern. Dort erhält Rand von Aviendha Lamans Schwert als Geschenk, da sie das Gefühl hat, noch eine Schuld bei ihm begleichen zu müssen. Da er nur die Klinge akzeptiert und ihr Griff und Scheide zurück gibt, ist sie verärgert, weil sie das Gefühl hat, er würde ihre Ehre beschneiden wollen. Eine Klinge zum Geschenk (Kapitel) Dass sie inzwischen jede Nacht neben Rand schlafen muss, macht Aviendha schwer zu schaffen und sie bittet Egwene, ihr bei den Weisen Frauen zu helfen, damit diese ihr diese Pflicht erlassen. Doch Sorilea hört das Gespräch mit und fragt nach, was ausreicht, um Aviendha eines besseren zu belehren. Den 5. Teil erhaltet ihr von mir (Kapitel) In Eianrod überrascht Rand sie nackt in seinem Zimmer, und Aviendha flieht durch ein Portal, da sie ihrem Schicksal immer noch entkommen will. Ihre Angst ist so groß, dass sie die eisige, verschneide Landschaft ignoriert und in einen Fluss stürzt. Rand rettet sie und bewahrt beide mit einer Hütte aus Schnee vor dem erfrieren. Nach dem erwachen gesteht Aviendha sich ihre Gefühle für ihn ein und gibt ihr Fortlaufen vor dem Schicksal auf. Sie schlafen miteinander, doch danach bleibt sie stur bei ihrer Meinung, dass er dennoch Elayne gehört. Aber sie gibt ihre Abweisung und ihren Hass gegen ihn auf. Der erste Schnee (Kapitel) Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Eianrod müssen sie feststellen, dass die Töchter des Speers schon von ihrer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht erfahren haben, und Aviendha nimmt sich vor, ihre Erst-Schwester Niella dafür zu bestrafen, die es herum erzählt hat. Nachdem Rand Egwene darum gebeten hat, ihm mit der Einen Macht in der Zweiten Schlacht von Cairhien beizustehen, entscheidet Aviendha, ebenfalls zu helfen. Da sie noch keine Weise Frau ist, ist sie von der Regel ausgenommen, sich nicht in Kämpfe einmischen zu dürfen. Sorilea, Melaine, Bair und Amys stört dies, doch sie erklären, dass Aviendha tun muss, was sie für richtig hält. An diesem Ort und diesem Tag (Kapitel) Sie kämpfen mehrere Stunden und sind sehr erschöpft, als ein Angriff von Sammael die Aussichtsplattform nieder reißt. Aviendha und Egwene reiten mit Rand aufs Schlachtfeld, um von dort aus weiter zu kämpfen. Der geringere Kummer (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder avi.ran.jpg|Aviendha und Rand Aviendha2.jpg Aviendha.jpg aviendha1s.jpg Aviendha3.jpg aviendha04.jpg Aviendha, Elayne, Nynaeve - Bowl of the Winds.jpg Rand Aviendha.jpg Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Aiel (Person) Kategorie:Far Dareis Mai Kategorie:Weise Frau Lehrling Kategorie:Taardad (Person) Kategorie:Aviendha Kategorie:Neun Täler-Septime